Untitled
by IrishC3
Summary: Summery: What happens when 19-year-old Naruto sees a girl his age in trouble and decides to help, but what happens when she is a part of his past.  AU  some OOC  a/n:hinata is also 19 though the story may say otherwise on haitus sorry
1. Hinata

Untitled

Hinata

Age: 18 senior

Looks, long hair, p

* * *

eal eyes with a bit of indigo

And 88 cm e-cup and still growing (think Haruka from nogizaka haruka no himitsu or orihime from bleach or any other big chest anime girl including hinata herself )

Talents plays piano, sew, knit/crochet, latch hook rug, weave, ECT, ECT, dance, and trapeze and has an angel like singing voice

Bonus: she was disowned at 12-13 years old and ever since then lives in her late mothers home. (More of that in the story) and is a singing prodigy

* * *

Summery: What happens when 19-year-old Naruto sees a girl his age in trouble and decides to help, but what happens when she is a part of hispast. (AU) some OOC

* * *

"Brrrrrrr" the sewing machine went, as 19-year-old Hinata sewed. "There" Hinata sighed, the dress she worked on took all week and she hadn't even began embroidering it. Not that she was a procrastinator, it just that the customers was her ex-step-mother Madoka (OC) and Hanabi her ex-step sister, and they kept making changes and always criticized Hinata's elegant work.

You see Hinata was making clothes and selling them to for money to support her sell,

Then Hinata looked over at the clock, noon, she was supposed to meet her latest (and rudest) client yet.

How was it please review


	2. Naruto

Chap 2 I own nothig

Age 19

Looks, yellow spiky hair, blue eyes

And has 7 birthmarks one on his stomach, 3 whiskered on one side of his face and 3 on the other side

Talents martial arts, ramen eating champion, can cook (sort of), and more

Bonus is an orphan all his life; his godfather took him in at 12-13 years old, and can beat almost everyone

"Ugh" Naruto ground, as he walked around looking for a place to eat. The place he usually ate at was closed so he had nowhere else to eat.

"Ugh" Naruto ground, as he walked around looking for a place to eat. The place he usually ate at was closed so he had nowhere else to eat.

"(Sigh) I wish ichirakus was open, then I could eat all the ramen I want." Naruto said. Then he began thinking about his past. He couldn't remember much except for the beatings/bulling/cruelty he suffered. Yet he did remembered a girl

Naruto Uzumaki

(Flashback)

Naruto (age 4) was running. Why? Well a bunch of me decided to bead him up for no reason. Then out of nowhere he heard some one singing

You are my sunshine

My only sunshine

You make me happy

When clouds are gray

You'll never know how dear

How much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away

Naruto looked over and saw at traditional looking house and a small child, about his age, sweeping the fount of it. The girl he guessed was the one singing. The girl had short hair indigo collar.

But out of nowhere she started crying, Naruto ran over to her

Naruto: Whets wrong

Hinata: M-my mother just died and now I have to say goodbye to this house and live with my stepmother and father

Naruto: W-wait if your mom JUST died then how could your father be married

Hinata went on to explain how she was the result of and affair her father had, when he was supposed to be marrying his 2nd cousin (Madoka).

Hinata: a-and Madoka and m-my Father had the day of their wedding on my moms funeral.

Naruto: oh, I'm sorry. (Then he tought of an idea) Hey how about we live hear when we're older

Hinata: Okay my names Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto: Name's Naruto Uzumaki

"Hinata" a harsh voice came out

Hinata " Oh I-I'm coming father, bye naruto it was nice meeting you

Naruto: You to Hinata you to

(End flash back)

"I wonder how she's doing now" naruto thought to himself. Then he saw a café and decided to go in


	3. The reunion

Untitled chap 3

I own nothing

(LINE)

Hinata sat down in the café, and started to think, like how her client wasn't here

Yet, or how they would criticize her like 10 attempts at the dress. The dress wasn't for a

Big event or anything like that it was just for her ex-step sister's middle school graduation,

(A/n I know all grads are important, but to me the middle school one isn't that big of a

Deal. So I'm sorry if you think different, but that's just my opinion.), but they still wanted

It perfects. Yet Hinata knew that if she talked back she would get hurt.

She also thought about how her own father disowned her at 12, just because she didn't live up to his expectations, even though she was quiet talented.

(Line)

Mean wile

At the other side of the café, Naruto noticed a cute, petite, sexy, and indigo haired girl. About his age across the room

'Man she's mighty hot' Naruto thought "I be she's meeting a date here, or something". The Naruto looked around, the café was literally empty. In fact the only two people there where Hinata and Naruto.

The a waitress came over and said, " Sir we would really appreciated it if you would leave. Someone very important is coming over, and I would like it if you left'

Naruto answered bluntly "No, I'm hungry, I'm tiered, and I'm going to stay her"

"Ok" the waitress said.

(Line)

Then an ugly flat chested, woman came in all dress up in a big hat, long suite dress, and heals. Next to her was a girl in a school uniform about 15 but with the body of an 11 year old (also flat chested).

"So Whores daughter" The woman said, " How is MY girls dress coming along"

"I-its just a-about done, M-madoka-sama, all I have to do is the embroidery, " Hinata said nervously.

"Good, now let me see it, and waitress get me some sophisticated whine, and Hanabi some tea." Madoka demanded.

"H-here, its the d-dress you ordered, and make not this is my 10th a-attempt at it m-ma'am" Hinata said

Naruto gasped, the dress was blue, silky, elegantly designed and something any girl would want, not to mention it had accessories like a fan, a purse and even shoes all made by Hinata.

'There's no way in hell she could have made these all by herself' Naruto thought.

"Its hideous" Madoka said, "Where's the bling and the sparkle".

"I-I was just about to do that, but since we had the-_

" Excuses, Excuses", Hanabi said snobbishly as she sipped her, " I want to look good and not like a certain ex- step sister of mine, at my middle school graduation, besides unlike you I not a daughter of a whore".

'What bitches' Naruto thought cracking his knuckles, ready to fight, but then the woman stood up, snapped her fingers, and left. 'Good the bitch left' Naruto thought, and saw Hinata crying.

Naruto ran over to her.

Naruto: Hey, what's the matter?

Hinata: it's nothing it's just that someone I don't like is coming and-

Bad guy: there she is.

End chap


	4. the begining

Chap 4

I own nothing

(Note: rose tiger Madoka is Hinata step mom)

Last time:

Naruto: Hey what's the matter

Hinata: it's nothing just that someone I don't like is coming and-

Bad guy: There she is

(Line)

A tall tough looking guy came in, locked the door, and approached Hinata from behind.

Bad guy: Ha, ha, got you, (as he touched her inappropriately)

Hinata: kyaaaaaaaa, st-stop it (screaming)

Bad guy: Ho, ho, ho, (taking off her shirt, and jiggling her chest) nice juges

Hinata: wahhhhh

Naruto: Hey you bastard, leave her alone before you get hurt (takes of his jacket)

Hinata thinking: He's saving me? Thinking back on how none but a childhood friend had defined her.

Bad guy: listen punk I have orders, besides this little bitch deservers it, and she should be used to it by now, not to mention I like it

Naruto (thinking): Used to it.

Naruto: who care's,

Luckily Hinata struggled herself free. But the man grab her and through her up agents the wall.

Naruto: that's it

Naruto ran over kicking and punching the man, until the man lay unconscious. But unfortunately, Naruto stumbled backwards

(line)

"You okay" Naruto said looking over his shoulder, realizing that, A). His jacket was gone and B). The girl was gone.

'She must have taken the jacket and left'. Naruto thought, going over to the man, grabbing his collar, and shouting:

Naruto: Okay you; tell me who sent you to assault her.

Bad guy: M-madoka H-hyuuga s-sent me.

Naruto threw the man down and stormed out, in a heated rage. Out side he thought 'could it be her, the first person that was nice to me, I have to get her name no matter what', as he walked down the streets. Then he heard some one crying. 'It's her' Naruto immodestly thought. Heading towards the crying sound. He found Hinata in an ally with his jacket. Then it struck him, it's her, and she's the one. Hinata looked up and said nothing

Naruto: its okay I'm not going to hurt you,

Hinata: o-okay (sniff) (sniff)

Naruto: The name's Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata: Naruto… my names Hinata

Naruto: come I'll take you home (a/n: no matter what you should never ever go with anyone you know or don't know)

Hinata: okay

Hinata tried to stand up but wound up falling on her butt, she tried again and ended in the same results. Then Naruto offered to piggyback her, Hinata hesitated for a moment, than got on. For some reason she could trust him unlike others who broke her trust. Then she began to relax

Hinata: are you sure about this, I mean what if people get the wrong impressions.

Naruto: don't mind them besides I'll just say the truth, you can't walk

Hinata: O-oh okay its just that where are you taking me

Naruto: Taking you home

Hinata: yours or mine

Naruto: Yours

Hinata: No

Naruto: huh why

Hinata: because it's close by and I want to talk to you, so can we go to the park.

Naruto: (paulse) okay

(Line)


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled chap 5

(Line)

I don't own anything

(Line)

As they reached the park, Hinata fell asleep. So Naruto laid her on a bench near where he parked his bike. But unfortunately someone had wrecked it. Naruto sighed stuff like this always happened to him always.

Hinata ground a little, Naruto looked over his shoulder and adjusted his coat so it acted like a blanket.

'Hinata' Naruto thought. He went back to fixing his bike. About 15-30 minuets later Hinata woke up.

Naruto: so you what do you want to talk about

Hinata: What do you mean?

Naruto: well you said you wanted to talked

Hinata: oh well um, I wanted to thank you for saving me

Naruto: your welcome, besides who was the bitch and the brat

Hinata: Naruto! they're my ex-step mom and my ex- step sister

Naruto: Well hey Cinderella sorry, besides what did you mean by ex

Hinata: My ex-father disowned me at 12

Naruto: I'm sorry Hinata

Hinata: that's okay Naruto

Naruto: So what do you like to do

Hinata: well I like playing piano, sew, knit/crochet, latch hook rug, weave, ECT, ECT, dance ballet, and trapeze and has an angel like singing voice, I also like to cook and bake

Naruto: wow, that man must be stupid if he thinks he did the right thing by disowning you

Hinata: The reason why he disowned me was because I wasn't good at martial arts and stuff like that, but I don't like fighting any way, the other reason is because I was what I told you 15 years ago (chap 2)

Naruto: You don't look like the martial arts type, (thinking: she looks like the moe girl you only see in manga/anime), you look like a model instead.

Hinata: (blush) Th-thank you Naruto-kun, b-but what about you

Naruto: well… I like ramen, martial arts, fights, I have no parents since I was 24 hours-old. My perverted god-father took me in at 12.

Hinata: wow I'm sorry Naruto

Naruto: that's ok

(Line)

After exanging phone numbers and addresses and stuff like that. Naruto offered the give Hinata a ride home.

"You just turn here" Hinata said as she road on Naruto moter bike. She felt so relaxed and conferible, "good now stop here"

"Hey" naruto said, "This is where we met

"Yeah" Hinata said, "I moved back here after I was disowned. Want to come in.

"Sure" Naruto said

(line)

A/n: I need a little help could you give me some sugestions


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

I own nothing

(Line)

Naruto sat on Hinata's coach, while she got them coffee. While she was gone things puzzled Naruto mind, 'what did that pervert when he said, "used to it", "orders", "daughter of a whore" and espicialy " deserves it".

Hinata: Here you go Naruto (handing the coffee to Naruto)

Narruto: Huh, oh thanks Hinata. By the way what did that guy mean when he said, what he said back there.

Hinata: well… (sigh) when I was about in kindergarten is when Madoka abusing and slowly it started exskilating, from when a maid had a day off I had to do her choars, to being locked in the basement from one week to a month. Most of the time being locked in the basement and choars came at

Naruto stared at her in astonishment

Hinata: and when I was about in fifth sixth grade is when, well what happened back in the café. By daughter of a whore is because of an affair my ex-father had with my mother, while he was engage to Madoka (arranged marriage), who is his second cousin, They fell truly in love and nothing can change that. But Madoka tells my ex-cousin and ex-sister that my mom just randomly made out with my father though and that my moms a hoe.

Naruto: That's terrible, I'm sure your father stepped in one way or another,

Hinata: It was when he was on business trips or when his back was turned. Besides he never ever helped me… ever

(flash-back)

When Hinata was in fourth grade she exsperenced early devolopmen symptoms and the boys made fun of her and made coments, and the teacher sent a note home saying that Hinata needs to were a bra. (A/n when I was in fourth grade I had to were a bra as well. But for me it was because I was held back a year, due to my health, one or to boys did tease me but it was more of a comment than anything and it happened only once and the boys did not say this to me and I had normal growth)

Boy A: how old are you really

Boy b: what grade did you repeat

Boy C (grade 6): hey that girl looks nice she must be old than she looks

Boy D: when did you start growing

Hinata age 9-10: Wahhhhhh

Ms. Shizume: Hinata hears a note to your father saying that you should get a bra, and for recommendation I suggest a single A cup, not a traner.

Hinata was mortified, she would be the first girl in her class to be where a real bra. When she got home she gave the note to her father and Hiashi did nothing but gave the note to a maid that was it, Hinata got what she needed but it showed that her dad did not care about her enough to help her through this. The only good thing is that the teasing stopped

(End flashback)

'Poor Hinata' Naruto thought " I'm sure your father helped you through your mothers death though" he said

"No"

" Before her death"

" We did spend time together, but very few, almost no, happy memories. In-fact almost everyone on fathers' side wanted nothing to do with me, because of what happed between my father and mother."

"That bastard" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

" so" Hinata said trying to change the subject, "what do you do for a living, I mean for now."

"hm oh I'm a mechanic" Naruto said "What about you"

" I bake, sew, and perform, for a living. The baking and sewing are in the day, while the performing is at night. Today is one of my few days off though" she said smileing. Naruto gathered up his stuff and said goodbye.

"See ya' when I see ya" Naruto said

"You to Naruto" Hinata said

(End chap6)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I own nothing

(Line)

As Naruto road all he thought of was Hinata. 'Those stupid Hyuuga's, I thought only Neji was cocky but it turns our all Hyuuga's are like that.' As Naruto reached his destination he slowed down, parked his bike and went in to the garage where he worked

Sasuke: where were you dobe.

Naruto: out

Sasuke: Yeah but where, you were gown for two hours

Naruto looked over and saw that it was 2:00 pm

Naruto: oh, sorry teme

Sasuke: Yeah well make sure it doesn't happen again dobe"

Naruto: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah.

Sasuke: look dobe, I'm tomorrow taking Sakura-chan to a show at my father's hotel, and unfortunately I have an extra ticket so-

Naruto: sure I'd love to teme

(line)

Ring, ring

Kurenai: look Hinata I know today is your day off and you do different performances every night in different places, but I found you a great place for tomorrow.

She went on saying that Hinata could be a fill in for a show girl who couldn't perform that night. Hinata did now know what to do and was used to piano, ballet, singing, and other recitals and stuff like this

Hinata: I don't know is it a-

Kurenai: no Hinata, it's not a strip club it takes place a hotel and the age limet is age 7-16 depending on the show

Hinata: okay, what time to I have to be there

Kurenai: 4:30 and you'll be doing 3 shows, one at dinner hour, one at 8:00 and the last at the moon and star light extravaganza finally at 10:30. The same routine, only different costumes, and you nee a stage name so you I.D won't be reviled.

Hinata (looking through the window at her sunflower garden): I pick sunflower-Chan

Hang up

"(Sigh)" "what to do, what to do' was all Hinata thought

Hinata also thought of some thing else, the costumes, fist one was fine since it had to be kid friendly, but the 2nd one she was nervous, and the last one well Hinata practicly fainted

Later that day Hinata had to go shopping, as she walked around she picked up groceries, new shoes, and some jewelry. As looked a the panties sections she remembered her most embarrassing moment

(flash back)

When Hinata was 16 she decide to help out at the hyuuga mansion for an extra-creatic project everything else was picked so that's why she as a temporary maid at her ex-mansion. At first everything was going fine, but on that day she basically quilt due to humiliation. One after noon when Hinata arrived she found out that the hyuuga were having guest. The takakura-twins, Amiko a poker faced 14year old and Yuto.

Amiko: Hanabi-kohai (opposite of sempai) I would like some cinnamon tea and some cookies

Hanabi: I'm sorry but we don't have that right now how about-

Hinata: Don't worry I have some (Hinata coming in with Amiko's order)

Hanabi Thinking: if I can embarrass Hinata here that would be so great

Amiko: Yuto help this maid with what she doing, she obviously needs help

Hanabi stuck out her leg and yuto tripped and landed on Hinata

Oomph

Amiko: Yuto brother are you okay

Yuto: Yeah, luckily I fell on this pill- (looking up and realizing that he was in Hinata you know what's) I'm sorry, I'm sorry, (bolting up not noticing his hand was on her you know what) Gah (realizing it)

What mad matters worse was that Amiko was taking photos

Amiko: Wow, I thought this only happed in manga and anime; well ideas always have to come from someplace or other. I should call this "boy falls on a high school girl/maid, while she's severing him and she accidentally reveals her panties', ( Hinata's undies were showing)

Hinata stood up and dashed our so fast that know one would noticed she was gone

(later that day at the mansion)

Hanabi: mommy look at the photos I got (snagged from Amikos Phone)

Madoka: Hanabi you're a good girl, unlike that daughter of a whore, come lets see what we can do with them

The next day Hinata was attacked and teased until her friends Sakura and Tenten stepped in and put an end to it

(end of flash back)

"(sigh)" Hinata sighed as she left the store ' better get home and rest I have a big day tomarow

(Line)

A/n: I know that has nothing to do with anything but I had it in my head so I put it down


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I Own Nothing

The next day as Naruto was driving to work he saw Hinata and pulled over,

Naruto: Hey Hinata-chan

Hinata: Hm, oh hi Naruto-kun

Naruto: Need a ride

Hinata: oh no thanks Naruto-kun

Naruto: 'kay

(Later that day)

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got to the hotel they immediately went to the restraints around 9:50,

Sakura: Hey Sasuke-kun why are the waitresses' cosplaying

Sasuke: its cosplay night, that's when the waitresses dress up, appently my brother wants to see the waitress in cosplay, even though it's a maid café!

Naruto: Wow

Waitress (in shrine maiden out fit): masters, mistress what would you like to eat

Naruto: I'll have a fruit sundae

Sakura: I'll take the cherry blossom ice cream

Sasuke: I'll have nothing

(15 min later)

Hinata (had time before next show, (dress in a maid costume, kitty ears, bell chokerm, and tail,)): Hear you go Masters and mistress

Naruto: oh thanks Hinata, Hinata

Sasuke: you know her

Naruto: yeah we met just yesterday

Sakura: I know her as well we were in the same class through high school

Hinata: Gomen I have to go I've got something to do

(line)

At 10:15 Naruto had to go the bath room and

Naruto: if my memory severs me the bathroom is right here (open the door)

It was Hinata's changing room she was in her panties, whch was showing her sexy body, there was a moment of silence

Hinata: kyaaa

Naruto: gomenasai, gomensai, gomenasai

At the restraunt

Sakura: where were you

Naruto: Bathroom

Umpire: Now the moment you've been waiting for hears sunflower chan

Hinata was wearing a sexy leotard that was sun-flowed themed, and had an eye masks that was sunflower printed. She did the most amazing routine ever (on you tube there is a video of Caroline Wright doing it I got the idea from there). When she ended everybody applauded.

Naruto: I'm positive that was Hinata

Sakura; Yep

Sasuke: come on Sayuri will flip if I'm not home soon

Naruto: I'll meet you out-side, I have to go check on some thing

Sasuke: kay

(Line)

Naruto: knock knock

Hinata: coming (comes out of her dressing room)

Naruto: he, he, sorry about what happened earlier

Hinata: T-that's okay (thinking) 'atleast he didn't try any thing

(Line outside)

Naruto: Hey every one, sorry I took so long

Sasuke: that's okay dobe

All four of them started walking and talking, then a limo pulled up and the door swung open

Sayuri: Onii-sama WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, you made your little sister worried sick!

Sasuke: Gomen, gomen, I was with friends

Sayuri fine, (change of mood and tone) oh hello I'm Sayuri Uchiha I very lovely to see you all again, Naruto-nii-sama, Sakura-nee-sama, Hinata-nee-sama (Naruto and Sasuke are friends of Sasuke, and she know Hinata by meeting her before, mention later in story), Hinata-nee-sama I hate to tell you this but your house is fine but your streets blocked off and even if you walk you still can't get in.

Hinata: now where am I supposed spend the night

Sayuri (looking around): Naruto nii-sama will take you in, love has nothing to do with time, come sakura-nee-sama, Sasuke-nii-sama (all 3 in limo) (Sayuri picked up her phone as the driver drove): Daddy do you think you could send a cot right now to Naruto's apartment, (pause) thanks daddy

(line Meanwhile)

Hinata: S-so is it r-really okay for me to stay with you to night

Naruto: S-sure I guess

Hinata: thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

I own nothing

(Line naruto's apartment)

Hinata: Wow,

Naruto: do you like it, I know its not perfect but what can you do, hey Sayuri sent you a cot so you can sleep

Hinata: Thanks for letting me stay the night, can I go to sleep I'm tiered (getting on her cot)

Naruto: Your welcome, and I think I'll hit the hey as well, good night (going in to his room and turning off the lights) 

Hinata: good night

Then some strange noises like the bumbs in the night and stuff like that

Hinata: n-naruto

Naruto: yes Hinata

Hinata: I'm scared can I go in to your room

Naruot: Sure Hinata

Some how Hinata moved the mattress from the cot to the floor naruto's room

Hinata: u-um Naruto c-can w-we hold h-h-hands

Naruto: Uh sure (reaching over (Hinata grabbing with both hands)) are you nervous

Hinata: yeah I haven't been in an apartment like this before (translation: I haven't been in an apartment this messy and small)

Hinata started pulling on Naruto's hand so that he was on the end of his bed. Eventuraly both of them where asleep

(line

I know its short but I have writers block so help


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

I own nothing

The next morning Naruto woke up to the smell of siziling bacon and eggs.

Hinata: here you go Naruto-kun

Naruto: Thanks Hinata-chan, (thoughts: its like I have a wife) they're delicious

Hinata: thangk you Naruto, u-um n-naruto I was thinking a-a-and c-c-can (deep breath) I be you girl friend

Naruto (taken a back): u-um well sure I guess, and now (standing up) something to commemorate this moment.

Hinata: w-what do you mean

Naruto: you'll see (slyly)

Naruto lifted her chin, leaned forward and kissed Hinata on the lips, after the shock Hinata returned the kiss

Hinata: N-Naruto

(Line)

Naruto walking Hinata home

Hinata: you know Naruto I think I should tell you that I am thinking of going to Paris France to study where my mom studied at.

Naruto: that's great Hinata

Hinata I applied last week and I'm still waiting (a/n: I know its harder than that but I don't know anything about going to a special school so bear with me),

Naruto: well I'm sure they'll except you, they're idiots if your not excepted

Hinata: th-thank you

Madoka: well even if you are excepted, I think you should stay there and never come back,

Hanabi: okaa-sans right Hinata-spazz, I don't even think you'll get in

Hiashi: it probably best if you don't even go

Naruto: listen you fuken bitches and bastard Hinata will get in and just you wait. You (pointing to hiashi) you didn't even know you dau- I'm sorry your ex-daughter was being abused, hec even pervertedly abused, and you didn't even help her when she was being picked on at school, and you knew that.

Hiashi: That's none of your business boy

Naruto: it is my business bastard. Come on Hinata lets go (gabbing her by wrist, and pulling)

Hinata: uh hia

(Line at Hinata's)

Naruto: sorry I didn't mean to loose my temper but they sent me over the edged, and who marries their cousin

Hinata: that always happens, to be honest I happy I'm not part of that clan because I would have to marry my cousin and I don't want that

Naruto: That's nice

(Month later)

(A/n: The story starts at the beginning of june)

A month past and stuff happed. At the graduation ceremony from what a sorce told them (Sayuri) hanabi tripped at the dress rehearsal, and wound up not were the dress Hinata made but Sayuri did. While hanabi wore some thing that well let just say it looks normal/ okay on a barbi while on a person makes them look like a slut. (aka bootie shorts with a shirt thatonly goes to the top of you somach.

(july)

Naruto was going to take Hinata on a date, but Hinata jumped on him put her arms around his neck

Naruto: Whats up Hinata

Hinata: I just go excepted in to the school I applied for (squeal)

Naruto: that's great

Hinata" I know (jumping up and down (Naruto couldn't help but notice chest bouncing as well), something wrong

Naruto: n-no,

Hinata: well I'm glad

A couple moments later as Hinata held Naruto arm as they went for a walk to ichirakus Hinata either tripped or collapsed

Naruto: Hinata-Chan you okay

Hinata: Y-yeah

Naruto: hey Hinata want to go to the beach tomorrow

Hinata: sure


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I own nothing

No echo Uchiha you didn't help with the last chapter in fact you didn't give me anything, even if you did I couldn't find it sorry

(Line that night)

Hinata: I wonder what I should were I need a yutaka, swim were and have of course a change of clothes

She pulled out a sexy one piece, a beautiful yutaka, and a change of clothes

(Line next day)

Hinata got up, got dressed and went to the beach

The beach was a place with a ice cream bar, and a pool with tremendous slides. And all stuff like that.

Naruto: hmmm, where's Hinata

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Hinata was wearing a blue dress a pink sun hat with a big flower on it

Naruto: the beach, yeah the beach first, besides the pool doesn't open till the after noon

Hinata: ok

(the female changing room)

Hinata (examine herself in the mirror): I wonder if Naruto will like (cough) it

The doctor warned her that she might get the disease that took her mother (which was a brain tumor). Hinata shaking her head she shook it off.

Sakura: Hinata, wow I didn't know you were here

Hinata: I'm on a date with Naruto, and Sakura does this sexy one-piece look good on me

Sakura: yeah fantastic I'm sure Naruto will love it, anyway I'm on a date

Hinata: thank goodness I'm glad

Sakura (thinking): Lucky, I hate being flat chested

(line on the beach)

Sasuke: well,

Naruto: all done

Hinata: Naruto-kuuuuuun (putting her arms around him)

Boy: Lucky basterd

Sakura: hey Sas-u-ke-kun

Sasuke: hey Sakura, you don't mind that I brought Sayuri

Sakura: no I don't (cant help but notice that Sayuri was bigger than her)

(line some else at the beach)

Sayuri: hmm where's Inari-sama, oh there he is, Inari-ssma

Inari: oh hey Sayuri

Sayuri: what are doing

Inari: making a surfboard in fact its just about done

Sayuri: that's great hey how about you try it out okay

(line)

Tenten (just arrived): okay catch (throwing the ball)

Hinata: ok (hitting the ball)

Sakura got it (hitting the ball)

Ino (just arrived): yeah

Later that day at the ice cream bar Naruto was feeling depressed

Naruto: Thinking: man I thought this day would be just for the two of us

Hinata: Naruto I was thinking that maybe we could go to the pool area

Naruot: okay

(The pool area)

Hinata: l-look Naruto the lines short maybe we could go down the biggest slide, together

Naruto: okay Hinata

They grabbed a floaty and climbed to the "highest point" as the visitors call it, Hinata sat in front while Naruto sat behind her after the floaty was set up

Life guard: 3.2..1 go

Naruto/ Hinata: ahhhhhhhh

Hinata: um Naruto

Naruot: huh, gahh (both hands touching hinatas chest) sorry

At the bottom of the slind

Hinata noticed under water that the top of her one piece was missing (it was one of those things that the top can clip to the bottom swim suits) she crouch down so that only the neck up was showing

Naruto: that was awesome what do you think Hinata

Hinata: yeah.. (Holding Naruto so that her chest pressed against his back) um I sort of lost the to of my one-piece, the clip together

Naruto: don't worry hey I see it, (diving in Hinata crouching down)

Hinata: thanks Naruto (managing to put the swim suit together while under water)

They swam for a little bit. They decided to call it a day at about 4:00

Hinata: Naruto I promised I'd help Sayuri that I would help her out

Naruto: okay see you at 8:00 then

Hinata: sure

(at the festival 8:00)

Naruto: wow Hinata you look wow

Hinata: thanks Naruto l-lets go to the fireworks

Naruto; Ok but first lets go to the ramen stand

Hinata (sigh): ok

(at the ramen stand)

Teuchi: why hello Naruto Hinata

Naruto: hey old man 20 bolls

2-hour later

Hinata: um Naruto

Naruto: what

Teushi: you better hurry or you'll miss the fire works

Naruto: gah the fireworks I almost forgot

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand as they ran to the best place to see the fireworks. 3…2…1 KA-BOOM the fire works went OFF

Hinata: wow they're so pretty

Naruto: I know but they're not as pretty as you

Hinata (blushing): thanks

Naruto and Hinata looked into each others eyes and kissed

Hinata girggling: whos that fox he's cute

Kyuubi: why do all girls call me cut I am the kyuubi for fuken sake

Naruto to kyuubi: shut up (to Hinata): ignore him he's the stupid kyuubi

Around midnight Naruto dropped Hinata home


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I own nothing (a/n: look I'm still new to this so try not to be so harsh, I know your not trying to be mean, but still)

Months past by and Hinata was getting ready to go overseas. Hinata was practicing and practicing her skills, from music to baking, to crafts

Hinata (packing): I can't wait to go

Naruto: you know I hope that you'll miss me, and every one else

Hinata: he-he of course I'll miss you all, especially you Naruto

Naruot (blushing slightly): I'll miss you to

Hinata: (cough, cough, cough, cough, in hale, cough,)

Naruto: Hinata are you okay

Hinata: Yeah (deep breath) I'm fine

Naruto: That's great

A couple weeks later the morning before Hinata's leave, she decided to visit her mom

(At Konoha cemetery)

Hinata: hello mother (grave stone: kikyo) I just wanted you to know I miss you I really do love you, and I've go a-a-a boy friend and his name is Naruto and he's really nice to me. How are things up in hevean I'm sure you're having a wonderful time. I'm going to the school that you went to okaa-san, any good bye I'll visit you ASAP

Hinata got up and left then she went to her absolute favorite place a sunflower field, after that she home and decied to write a letter to her ex- family

Dear: Hyuuga's

I'm doing well, how about you look I know you're not my family anymore buy I wanted to let you know that I made it in to the school of my dreams so- ha. Any way Hiashi I think I should tell you is that I wrote you some letter as a child and they're some where in my ex-room, under my bed

(Flash back) (Not in letter)

6-year-old Hinata was crying after being rapped by a perverted pedophile sent by Madoka. Every man had put her down, except her grandfather (wasn't the rapist), and her friend's brother Haruki (didn't rape her either) but her father had let her down (Hiashi wasn't the sicko the raped Hinata either).

Hinata: wahh why does this happen to me, w-why can't I tell father, wait if can't tell father then I'll write it to him

(End flashback)

and ever since then I have been writing to you.

Sincerely

Hinata

P.S My boy friend say you don't deserve a honorific

(line the next)

Naruto: gahh I'm going to be late seeing Hinata off

(You raise me up playing in the back round)

(At the airport)

Hinata: Naruto where are you

(in a taxi)

Naruto: come one cant you go faster

Taxi driver: I'm going as fast as I can kid

(at the air port)

Hinata: I'm about to go through security

Naruto: hinataaaaaaaa (heavy breathing)

Hinata: Naruto I'll be very busy I won't be able to contact you as much as I want

Naruto: I know

Hinata: But I'll write to you every day

Naruto: so will I

Naruot and Hinata exchanged a kiss and then Hinata went though security to her flights waiting area


End file.
